1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data communication apparatus, method, and system for performing a data communication.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, an integration of office equipment has progressed and an opportunity such that a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like is connected onto a network such as a local area network (LAN) or the like and is used is increasing. In the facsimile apparatus or the like, hitherto, a recording ability of a recording unit which the own apparatus has is notified to the partner side.
In the conventional apparatus, however, since the facsimile apparatus connected to the network notifies the recording ability of the recording unit which the own apparatus has to the transmission side, in the case where the transmission side tries to transmit image data of a large size or image data of a high resolution, it is necessary to perform a process such as image reduction or resolution conversion. That is, the transmission side reduces the image size or decreases the resolution in accordance with a recording ability of the recording unit which was notified from the reception side and, after that, transmits the image data. Therefore, there is a drawback such that only an image in which a picture quality deteriorated due to the reduction control or resolution conversion can be obtained on the reception side.
The invention is made to eliminate the above drawbacks and it is an object of the invention to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system in which even image data of an image size, resolution, or the like exceeding a recording ability possessed by a recording unit provided for a data communication apparatus on the reception side can be received at a high fidelity.
Another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system which can receive image data without deteriorating a picture quality of the image data to be transmitted from the transmission side.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system which can output image data without deteriorating a picture quality of the image data received.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system in which image data received can be outputted by another equipment on an LAN.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system in which in the case where received image data was transferred, a transfer destination side can be identified.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system which can notify an output ability of an equipment on the LAN to a partner side.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system in which received data can be outputted by a selected external apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system in which even in the case where an external apparatus connected to the LAN is changed, it is possible to cope with such a case.
Still another object of the invention is to provide data communication apparatus, method, and system which can select whether transfer of image data to an external apparatus is permitted or not.
Still another object of the invention is to efficiently use an equipment on the LAN.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.